


The only moment we were alone

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "happy ending" ? I don't know, M/M, this is really short, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least, they know one day they'll be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only moment we were alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just so random. And it's just Zayn done with the whole PR thing, and Liam comforting him. Really this is shit, don't read it D: But if you do read this, I really really really hope you'll like it.
> 
> Too many mistakes, sorry about that. I should correct myself sometimes.

Zayn is in the balcony of his hotel room, smoking his cigarette, thinking of nothing. Management just called him, telling him what to do and tweet for the next 5 days and this time Zayn seriously wonders if it's worth it. Zayn feels so done with all this PR lately, he's seriously done. And Perrie is not that much of the problem, like he cares about her, he likes her as well. But they've never being more than friends, never have, never will either. He knew how things were going to be, he knew it wasn't that much of a brilliant idea that fake relationship. And because he hooked up with to many people while he was _dating_ Perrie, they now have to pretend they are engaged and that sucks.

There's only one good thing that came up from that irrelevant engagement: _Liam Payne admitted to him his feelings_. It happened after the premiere of This is us, when everyone noticed the ring and everyone started asking him about Perrie in each interview. Zayn noticed how Liam looked upset every time people brought Perrie as a topic in each interview, but he just thought it was because Liam and Perrie never really talked and hang out together. Louis, being the complete opposite of Liam, likes Perrie. And he was the only one who knew about the PR thing, he was the only one to know the truth. Zayn only told him about it because he knew Louis could understand since the Elounor and Larry stuffs. Everyone seemed to be okay with Perrie. Everyone but Liam. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Liam asked him weeks later, and he looked so concerned and desperate at the same time.

"Do you think I would marry someone without thinking about it?" Zayn asked because in that moment, he didn't want the others to know about what their relationship was really about. He didn't want to endure all the judgmental gazes at him, and he didn't want anyone to tell him it was wrong because he knew all of that. He was aware of the mistake he'd done, but it was kind of too late. He had to do that--having a girlfriend wasn't just to promote the group, but because Zayn was dumb enough to mention the fact he was _maybe_ attracted to a dude and that was a huge mistake. Because seriously, Zayn wasn't bisexual. Maybe he was just attracted to _ONE_ person of the same sex, and that person resulted to be Liam Payne. Zayn thought it wasn't such a big deal, but then they asked him to keep that for himself, to never tell anyone about that, and they told him they were going to find him a girlfriend because their image of staight sex-symbol is _so_ important. And that way, he could hang out with the boys without being that much supervised. And that way, he could also fool around with Liam without people wondering about his sexuality. This is how he really end up with Perrie. Everything was at first a cover, and then a PR thing. "Just leave me alone Li, yeah?"

"Is that really what you want?" Liam asked, and Zayn said yes, because he really wanted Liam to leave him. Liam shook his head, "I'm talking about the wedding. Is that really what you want?"

"The only thing I want I'll never be allowed to have it, Li" Zayn said in a whisper, looking away from Liam. "So why not? I do like her, really. So why not?"

"I don't want you to marry her, Zayn" Liam said, frowning. "Please, don't do that."

"I know you don't like her but--"

"No you don't know a thing. Hell no, Zayn. I know this is probably insane, and you don't feel the same way as I do, but I-- _I love you_ , dammit. I figured that out a while ago, but I wasn't sure of it so I never told you. I've told Harry, because I knew he could understand me but it didn't help. You're engage now, so it's not helping me at all."

Zayn remembers perfectly everything he said, he remembers how he looked so desperate for him to tell him he won't marry Perrie, he looked so desperate and he was practically pouting at him. Zayn remembers that perfectly, and he remembers his own smile when Liam said all those things, and the way Liam looked worried with his eyebrows frowning because Zayn was just smiling at him like he said a joke or something. Zayn just kissed him that night, and told him the truth about everything, starting from the fact he was attracted to males to the whole fake relationship and the PR stuffs to the rumors about him cheating on Perrie and of course about the fake engagement to fix everything he messed up lately. Liam just listened to Zayn while he was talking, he didn't say a word, and when he finished, Liam held his hand, and said "You gonna be okay." Zayn kissed him first softly, not sure if that was okay with Liam right now. Liam kissed him back, one hand on Zayns hair and the other on Zayns side, pulling him against his own body. "We're definitely gonna be okay" Zayn whispered in Liams ear with a grin.

Zayn hears a sound behind him, tearing him out of his memories. He turns around and see Liam, smiling at him and walking right up to him, putting his arm around Zayns shoulders and kissing his cheek gently. "You left us" he says taking Zayns cigarette and bringing it to his own lips. Zayn stares at him because looking at Liam is one of his favorite things to do to be honest, and Liam with a cigarette is kind of hot. "They called me. I wasn't in the mood to come back inside" Zayn says and he knows he doesn't need to say anything else--Liam understands. Liam _always_ understands and it's kind of incredible how someone like Liam can be so patient and adorable and supporting with him. Zayn can't understand how someone that perfect can love him that way. Sometimes he wonders if he deserves half of that love, seriously.

"You'll be okay, babe" Liam says, throwing away the cigarette and kissing softly his jaw, "We'll be fine, don't worry about it." Zayn bites his lower lip nervously, because _who knows_? Maybe Liam will get tired of this bullshit, and leave him. Who would like to live that way in the dark, hiding their feelings and their relationship? Zayn can't do anything else but worry. "It's not okay Li, not okay at all. I'm done and sooner than later you'll be done with that too."

Liam chuckles softly and intertwines his fingers with Zayns. "You're worrying about me getting tired of you, really?" He kisses Zayn, not minding at all if anyone could see them from where they are. "I thought I could never have you, babe. Now that we're together, I'll never let you go. I can bet anything you want on that."

Zayn smiles, touching Liams cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you" he says.

"I love you forever" Liam says in a whisper, grinning, quoting something Zayn said ages ago. And Zayn can't ask for more than that, because having Liam by his side is everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Awn you read it?! Thank you so much, hope it wasn't so bad. Love y'all.  
> xx --- e


End file.
